Food products are often flavored by the addition of a food flavorant during the manufacture of the food products. Exemplary food products having a food flavorant include cheese, meat patties, and lunchmeat. An exemplary cheese product can be manufactured having a smoky flavor as a result of the addition of a liquid smoke flavorant during the cheese manufacturing process.
Food interleavers are often used to separate slices of cheese and slices of meat. An exemplary food interleaver is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/291,810 that was filed with the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Nov. 8, 2002. The entire disclosure of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/291,810 is incorporated herein by reference. Food interleavers have been constructed so that they impart very little, if any, flavor to food product.